


Arrows, Computers and Other Things

by asho_withers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabbles, F/M, One Shot, Romance, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asho_withers/pseuds/asho_withers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Drabble collection because I love Olicity WAY too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So this is my Olicity Drabble collection! AUs, One shots etc. I would absolutely LOVE to do requests, so if you want to request something please comment or tweet me (@ashowithers)! Enjoy!


	2. To Make A Music Video (And an Accidental Leak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen did not expect for their music video. But he's glad it happened how it did.

Oliver Queen stood outside holding an umbrella. Someone triggered the rain machine early and couldn't fix it, so everyone was soaked. He was dressed in tight green leather from head to toe, with a large green hood covering most of his head. A green mask was placed over his eyes in an attempt to disguise his identity further. "How much longer?" Oliver asked the director, John Diggle. "Sara said five more minutes, the hair straightener broke." John explained. Oliver sighed.

Oliver's publicists had been releasing news about the collaboration between the two biggest stars in the music industry. The song hadn't been released, and no snippets had been released either, for protective purposes. Taylor Swift's new album had been leaked, Oliver's manager didn't want the same thing to happen to them. 

"She's ready? Great, get her out here." John walked over to Oliver. "She's coming." Oliver nodded. The door opened and Felicity Smoak rushed out, running over to Oliver and getting under his umbrella. "Hey!" She said enthusiastically. "Hey." She smiled up at him. "You ready?" Oliver nodded. She looked beautiful, as always. There were rumours that they were dating, Oliver wished they were true. He just didn't want the extra attention. So he kept his feelings secret. 

Barry, John's assistant ran over to them, nearly tripping as he ran. "We're about to start." He puffed. Oliver and Felicity both nodded. They walked over to John. "What's in the video that requires me to wear this?" Oliver asked. John eyes widened. "You didn't get the email?" Oliver shook his head. "It's a love song, so you're a vigilante that protects Felicity, but you know each other in real life and you secretly love each other." Oliver froze. "Okay, let's do this!" John called out to everyone. He grabbed the umbrella and lead Oliver out of the shot. He was still in shock. How the hell was he supposed to do this? 

"So you're gonna save Felicity from the thief when I shout go. So just go up and punch in the face. Pretend, of course." Oliver nodded. "I've done stunts before John." John smiled. "Good, then this'll will be great." Barry handed him a bow and gave him a thumbs up. Oliver quickly got the gist of things decided quickly how he was gonna do this. 

"And action!"

The actor grabbed Felicity and she screamed. Oliver pulled back the string of the bow, and the actor understood. He let go and the actor pretended to take an arrow to the shoulder. "Go!" Oliver marched forward and punched the guy with his bow. "Face each other." Oliver turned to look at Felicity, who genuinely looked terrified. He could just see the cameras getting different angles. But all he could focus on was the terror on Felicity's face. "And, Oliver, run away!" Oliver gave one last look and then ran into the darkness. "And cut!" John shouted, clapping. Oliver ran back and Felicity hugged him. "That was actually scary." Oliver returned the hug. "Hey, you did great Felicity." She let out a small giggle. "Thanks, you too." Oliver heard Barry whisper to John. "They have so much chemistry." John chuckled and murmured in agreement. 

They shot heaps of scenes similar to the first one, with Oliver saving Felicity. In one scene she stopped him to hug him. They got to the point where they had to shoot different scenes, where they weren't together. Felicity was trying to find out more about Oliver's character while in her apartment and Oliver was shooting scenes on a roof. These are the scenes where they sung the words of the song.

Oliver thought the shoot was done, but then John took him to the apartment where Felicity was shooting. "Last scene Oliver for tonight. You haven't got your mask on in this one. You're gonna walk up to Felicity and she's gonna take off your hood and see it's you. And then she's gonna kiss you and just let it flow from there. Shirts can come off, but everything else stays on, got it?" Oliver swallowed and nodded. "Got it." Barry explained it to Felicity. "Okay, last scene tonight everyone!" 

John took Oliver over to the emergency escape stairs. "Wait! Wait." Oliver quickly walked over to Felicity. She looked up, obviously confused. "When this jacket comes off just keep going, okay?" Oliver felt self conscious about what was underneath. Her brow furrowed. "What?" She asked. "Don't stop the scene if you get surprised." Oliver walked back over to John. "All good?" He asked. Oliver nodded. "All good." 

Oliver stood outside in the rain with the window closed. John told them to sing the words as they did the scene before they kiss. 

"Action!"

Felicity sung her line and Oliver sung his. Then he entered through the window, continuing the song. Felicity's turned to see him walking towards her. She stood up and stared into his eyes. She slowly raised her hand to pull down his hood. Her mouth dropped open a little, eyes wide in surprise. 

And she kissed him. He reacted immediately, backing her into the wall behind her. This wasn't acting for him, this was raw passion and love. He felt Felicity's hands travelling up and down the green leather. Her fingers got the zipper and pulled it down. Oliver push her up the wall so that she had to wrap her legs around his torso. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she held in a moan, he could feel it. He lowered her onto the bed gently. Felicity's reactions were just as real as Oliver's, he knew her well enough to tell. 

She pushed the sleeves of his leather jacket back and he threw it on the ground. She ran her hands up his abs and stopped suddenly when she felt the first fault in his skin. She broke the kiss and Oliver initiated it again. "Please keep going." He whispered. So she did. She pushed his shoulders back and shuffled up the bed, Oliver trailing her. She pushed him so he was sitting against the bed head. She straddled his hips and kissed him again. Their tongues met immediately and Oliver couldn't hold in his groan. The kiss was more gentle than what had been happening before when Oliver was in control. It was nice. That's when Felicity pulled away and looked at him, pure love and lust in her eyes. 

Oliver pushed her onto her back and kissed her roughly again, making his way down Felicity's neck. Her fingers clawed into the skin of his back. Oliver hitched up one of her legs around his hip and ran his hand along her thigh. He moved from her neck back to her lips.

John had to tell cut four times before they stopped. Felicity grabbed Oliver's forearm and pulled him out of the apartment and to her dressing room. She opened the door and checked to see if anyone was there. She opened it fully and pulled him inside, locking the door behind them. "Felicity I-" 

"Oliver, where did you get these?" Oliver sighed. "Don't lie to me Oliver." Their eyes locked and Oliver heart skipped a beat. "You were on your world tour, and I got attacked by a group of contracted killers." Oliver told her. "I didn't say anything cause I knew you would worry and come back. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? You nearly got killed! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want them to come back and hurt you because you know! No one knows but you!"

"Why would they come after me?"

"Because I love you!"

They both stopped. "You, what?" Felicity asked. Oliver let out a deep breath. "I love you." Felicity cupped his cheek and pulled him down so that their lips could meet again. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. Oliver backed her up against the wall and kissed her hard. Felicity pulled away. "I love you too." She whispered. Oliver smiled. Felicity unattached herself and opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

 

>>\------>>\------>

Oliver woke up to the sound of his phone beeping non-stop. He had a look and his eyes widened.

'@OliverArrowQueen @felicitysmoakishere hottest kiss EVER! #Olicity'

'@OliverArrowQueen @felicitysmoakishere and you two denied the rumours. #Olicity'

'@felicitysmoakishere @OliverArrowQueen make 100 beautiful babies RIGHT. NOW #Olicity'

Oliver saw hundreds of thousands of pictures, gifs and links to videos popping up in his Twitter and Instagram notifications. His ringtone went off. He saw the caller ID and answered. "What the hell is going on?" Oliver asked. "I don't even know! When I first saw it I thought someone got hold of the video footage somehow!" Felicity answered. Oliver got on his computer and clicked on a link. 

"Oh crap." He murmured.

"What?!" Felicity demanded. Oliver groaned. "Someone got the security footage from your dressing room somehow." Felicity gasped. "The kiss?" Oliver nodded. "The kiss."

They finished off the final scenes in the video. Oliver walked up to Felicity. He leant down and whispered in her ear.

"Wanna go give them some more footage?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I like to know what people think! And request away!


	3. Prison Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is arrested, accused of killing Sara and Oliver is desperate to get her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @MyLifeMyShip1 and @Olicitynewbie on twitter. Hope I did well!

"Oliver, it's only been a week and it's like the entire place wants to rape me!" Felicity whisper shouted into the phone. "I'll get you out, I'll get the money somehow." Oliver saw Felicity sigh and lean back in her chair. "This is not fair!" Oliver shook his head. "I know, I know." She sat up and got close to the glass. "Then get me out of this hellhole, please Oliver." Oliver nodded and hung up the phone, walking away from a very distressed Felicity. 

{}[]{}[]{}[]ONE WEEK AGO[]{}[]{}[]{}

"Miss Smoak, you're under arrest for the murder of Sara Lance." Oliver's eyes widened and so did Felicity's. "What?!" She yelled. "I did not murder my friend!" The officer cuffed her. "The evidence and an anonymous witness tells us otherwise." Oliver shook his head. "Anonymous witness?" Oliver said confused. The only people Oliver remembered being there was the murderer and... He froze.

Laurel.

Oliver stood next to Felicity and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'm gonna go talk to Laurel about this." Felicity nodded and Oliver ran to his bike. They were going out for a catch up lunch before the cops showed up. Oliver drove as fast as he could to Laurel's office. 

He got there and stormed inside. "Did you do it?" Laurel looked up, smiling. "Do what?" Oliver shook his head and grunted. "Did you give the police a false accusation?" He asked, calmer than before. Laurel let out a humourless laugh. "What would make you think that?" Oliver firmly planted a hand on her desk, creating a loud bang. "You were the only other person there that night." He said, his voice dangerously low. "I saw blonde hair, obviously not Sara's, but on the rooftop. And they found traces of Felicity's blood on Sara's body." Oliver clenched his jaw. "That blood was stained on Sara's suit, the rain and blood would have made it liquid again, Barry taught me that." Oliver explained, his voice shaking from rage. 

"They won't believe you! You weren't there!"

"No, I was with Felicity!"

Laurel stopped talking. "What time?" She asked. "9pm." Laurel scoffed. "Sara was murdered at 10pm!"

{}[]{}[]{}[]PRESENT DAY[]{}[]{}[]{}[]

"I can help you get out of here Felicity, I have the money to help." Felicity let out a long sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you Ray? I. Do. Not. Want. Your. Money!" Ray smirked. "You wanna get outta here?" Felicity nodded her head slightly. "I can help you." Felicity hung up the phone and gave Ray a cocky look. He mouthed something Felicity guessed was sarcastic. At that moment Oliver burst through the doors and glared at Ray, silently telling him to go away. So he did. 

"Felicity, I just want you to know that it's okay if you let Ray help you." Felicity sighed again. "The only person I want money from is Laurel, when we prove her wrong in court." Oliver nodded. "Well, I think Diggle and I found the murderer. The arrows used to shoot Sara either belonged to Ra's Al Ghul or a man that goes by the name Komodo. We used your computers, I hope you don't mind." Felicity smiled a little. "Thank you."

Oliver sighed. "Felicity, no matter what happens, I'm always going to be by your side. Like you are for me, no matter who I am." Felicity groaned. "Oliver, get this in your head before I lose my mind. You are Oliver Queen, former playboy, now loving friend and caring brother, and you're a hero. Oliver Queen is a hero, it's just you dress differently for that part." 

"Felicity-" 

"No Oliver, we are not doing this on opposite sides of a pane of glass. Go tell the police your findings and let us celebrate before we get into that." Oliver nodded. "I'm sorry I keep doing this Felicity. I'm just scared because I've never loved someone like I-"

"Stop there, please. I don't want this to happen while I'm in a prison jumpsuit."

"Okay, I'll go." So Oliver got up move again and went to tell the closest police officers about his findings.

{}[]{}[]{}[]ONE WEEK AGO[]{}[]{}[]

'The police have arrested a woman charged with the murder of Sara Lance three weeks ago. Felicity Smoak was a previous employee at Queen Consolidated and at times was suspected of working with the Arrow. She will go to court later today and there a highly possible chance she will be convicted.' 

Oliver punched the med table, leaving a large dent. "Woah, calm down man." Diggle said, holding up his hands. "I can't, I need to help prove her innocent." Diggle walked over. "If you say-"

"This is all my fault."

"-that I'm gonna punch you." Diggle punched his shoulder hard. "This is not your fault, it's Laurel's." Oliver rubbed his shoulder and nodded. But he clearly did not register what Diggle had said. "Right now we need to find evidence to prove Laurel wrong."

{}[]{}[]{}[]PRESENT DAY[]{}[]{}[]{}[]

They let Felicity out the next day, but they didn't charge Laurel. They said her actions were caused by 'grief and distress'. When Felicity saw Oliver waiting outside she ran and hugged him tight. "Thank you so much." Oliver felt his shoulder become slightly wet from her tears. 

"It's okay, I know prison sucks."


	4. Implanted In Your Brain Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity have a terrible car accident, leaving Oliver with a brain injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by This Is Where I Leave You. Hope you enjoy and make sure to comment and request!

"Sara is so cute!" Felicity squealed. She heard Oliver let out a small laugh. "She is." He said. "She's grown so much since the last time we properly visited, she's got so much hair now." Oliver laughed again. "Yeah, feels like Digg will have to worry about boys soon." Felicity turned to him. "Woah, she better not grow up that fast." They both started laughing. What they were doing now was completely different to four weeks ago, when their friend Sara died. They had both had the opportunity to properly grieve her. When Felicity's mother Donna visited, Felicity and Oliver grew closer than before. Now they were having fun again. Oliver was staying at Felicity's place, now that they had gotten over all the drama. They were driving there after visiting Diggle, Lyla and Sara. 

And then everything came crashing down.

A high speed truck appeared out of nowhere and was seconds away from colliding with Felicity's red Mini Cooper. Oliver undid his seatbelt and shielded her from the impact. The truck rammed into them at 100mph. Felicity knew the truck had driven up over the hood of her car, which was very small. The roof caved violently and landed on top of Oliver, most of the impact on his head. He groaned loudly and passed out. 

The Mini crumpled even more, and Felicity heard two loud snaps and screamed. One of these snaps was her right leg, she had no idea about the other. The truck eventually backed up and guy got out of the car, aiming a gun at them. Tears streamed down Felicity's cheeks. She mouthed 'please don't do this' to the man. His face softened and he let his arm fall. Felicity let out a sigh of relief and finally looked down at Oliver. 

Her tears fell faster when she saw him. 

The entire back of his head had been torn open and their was a large crack across the back of his skull. He had a large gash on his forehead as well. She could feel him breathing, barely. She felt for her phone, which was surprisingly still intact. It must have been protected by Oliver's body. She frantically called 911 and told them to send an ambulance and a fire crew as soon as possible. 

•••

A few hours later Felicity was lying in a hospital bed with a cast on her left arm and her right leg. The emergency crews broke her arm trying to get her and Oliver out of the Mini. A doctor wearing surgeon scrubs walked in, holding a clipboard. "Mr. Queen is going to live." He said, his tone entirely flat. "What happened to him?" She asked quickly. "His skull had split open, causing some glass to hit his brain. He also has two broken legs and twelve stitches in his forehead. An unfortunate addition to the collection of scars he already has." Felicity felt tears start to form again. "He's in a coma, and when he wakes up, he will have permanent brain damage, specifically short term memory." Felicity nodded and gestured for the doctor to leave. 

Felicity rested her head in her hand and cried. It was bad enough seeing Barry in a coma, and now Oliver? She didn't know what to do anymore. She reached for the phone next to her bed and called Diggle, filling him in on every detail. She sobbed through the phone call, he said he would be there in five minutes.

When he arrived, he just hugged her. He let her cry on his shoulder. Felicity was grateful for that. She couldn't be alone at a time like this, with her world falling to pieces again. She really had no idea what to do.

|||||||||| NINE MONTHS LATER ||||||||||

Felicity heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned to see a confused looking Oliver dressed in green leather, holding his bow. "Oliver, you're back early." She said, kneeling on her chair and looking over the top of it. "I, um, I forgot what I was supposed to be doing." He said, his head hung low. "Hey, it's okay, you'll get back into the swing of things real soon." Felicity said enthusiastically. "It's been eight months since I woke up, and I can't even remember how to be me." 

"Oliver, these things take time, you have to take things slow." He looked up slightly. "But what if I never get better? What if I just lose my mind and forgot everything altogether?" He looked like he was gonna continue, like he was trying hard to remember what he was gonna say. "I can't even remember what to say." Felicity sighed. "You can't keep doubting yourself like this." Oliver's eyes locked with hers. "And that's why I still need you, even more than I did before." 

Felicity looked at him, her brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" Oliver smiled a little. "You're my constant, I still remember things about you. Like you hated Isabel, you dye your hair, you can always tell when I'm lying, your father left when you were young, you wore a red dress on our first date and so much more. I remember you." Tears started to form in his eyes. "And you're the one person who is keeping me from ending everything because the pain is too much." Felicity gasped and took a few steps towards him. "If it wasn't for you, I definitely wouldn't be talking to you right now." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"You know, when I woke up, Digg told me I screamed your name. And when you were wheeled into my room, I couldn't help but think how beautiful you were." Felicity laughed a humourless laugh. "I'm never gonna get any better, I know that." Felicity shook her head. "You might, you have to have hope." Oliver nodded and swallowed loudly. "Probably not then." Felicity gave him a small smile and nodded. "But I'm happy to live my life knowing the only thing I am going to keep remembering is that I love you." Felicity walked forward and hugged him tight. "Oliver that, that means a lot." She pulled away.

Oliver looked at her, like he was expecting something. Felicity didn't know whether she should say those words or not. If she did, she would permanently keep her feelings for him. That was always gonna happen, but he was so unpredictable. She took a deep breath. "Oliver, I-" Then he smiled like a little kid on Christmas morning. She could never resist that. "I love you too." 

He took her face in his calloused hands and kissed her. She gripped his arm so she didn't melt. They had kissed before, but not like this. And she loved it. She loved him. He pulled away. She rubbed her thumb across the scar on his forehead. She smiled. "Oliver, I'm honoured to be the person implanted in your brain forever." He smiled. "I have a question?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Shoot." 

"Where are my parents?"


	5. Spaces Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene the day after the Ray/Felicity work dinner and everything after. Careful for spoilers!

Oliver sat at the desk, sharpening his arrows when he heard the lock on the door click. Felicity walked downstairs and sat down at her desk. "Good morning." Oliver said plainly. "Good morning." She replied with the same tone. "How was dinner with Ray?" Oliver asked, trying to disguise the disgust in his voice. "It was nice, for the amount of time I was actually there." Oliver knew what she was talking about, how he pulled her away from her dinner so she could help him catch Carrie Cutter. 

"That's nice." Oliver said, nodding slightly. They both stayed silent for a little while. "What did you do afterwards?" He asked. "I went back to Quee-, Palmer Technologies and I thanked Ray for the wonderful night and the gifts he gave me." Oliver's brow furrowed at that. "Gifts?" Felicity sighed quietly, not quietly enough though. "A dress and a diamond necklace, that he had to return." Oliver hummed at the information. 

He stopped sharpening his arrows. "Tell me the truth Felicity." He heard her fingers stop. "I did." Oliver chuckled humourlessly. "No, you didn't, tell me." Oliver spun around to face her. "It's none of your business." Oliver stood up and moved towards her. "It is, actually, I am your friend and I want to know what really happened last night." Oliver winced when he said 'friend'. She was so much more than that to him. 

"Fine! We kissed! There's your answer!" She spun around to face him. "I know." Felicity looked shocked at his words. "I was there." Felicity stood up, suddenly looking a bit guilty. "Oliver, I-I didn't know." Oliver shook his head. "Do you know why I was there?" Felicity shook her head. 

"I was gonna tell you everything. How I feel about everything. You, in particular. I was gonna ask for a do-over for our first date. I was so confident that you would accept, because I actually opened up. Which, for your information, I haven't done in the entire time I've been back. But I opened the door to see Palmer all over you. I know I made a bad choice and I thought it wasn't too late to change your mind about me, about us. But obviously you're ready to move on." Oliver rubbed his forefinger against his thumb instinctively. "You told Carrie that you had to be alone, how do you think that made me feel Oliver?" Oliver shook his head again. 

"Strategy, I do have some brains. I told her part of the truth, I don't want to be isolated anymore. I don't wanna be alone." Felicity looked down at her shoes. "Wow, I didn't think about that." 

"You didn't think about much."

Felicity clenched fist tight at his words. "Oliver, you're being a bit over the top." Oliver huffed audibly and walked closer to her. "Over the top? You really think I'm being over the top about this?" Felicity nodded a little. "I walked into my old company, to see the woman I love kissing the man who took it, next to my old desk, in my old office! You think that doesn't deserve an over the top reaction?" That was when Felicity got really upset. So upset that she was chest to chest with Oliver. "You made your choice Oliver!" She yelled, poking a finger at his chest. "And it was the wrong choice!" Oliver yelled back. "You don't own me Oliver, I can do what I want with whoever I want!" 

Oliver was pretty sure his heart broke once again. And yet, through all that, he stilled loved her, more than anything. Even after all the times she's broken it. "The fact that I still love you after the amount of times my heart's been broken should mean something Felicity." He visibly calmed down, but his entire body was stopping him from just breaking down and crying. "I've loved you since the day I joined the team. But over those two years you knew I had feelings for you and didn't do anything about it. You even hooked up with other girls!"

"I was scared Felicity! Do you understand what it's like to be in my emotional state, to know in your heart that everything you knew before something terrible happened was changing. Nothing would be the same anymore. You're that one person that changed everything, and I got scared. Happy?" 

Felicity didn't respond to him, she just picked up her bag and left. Oliver turned around and punched her desk, walking over to the wooden training dummy to get his anger out. His knuckles began to bleed after twenty minutes so be stopped, sitting down against the dummy.

And he cried, he cried like he's never cried before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna say, I want to smack Ray so badly it's not even funny! Oliver and Felicity are endgame and I'm just showing my anger towards Ray through them in this story.


End file.
